


Depraved

by Tridymiteee



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Abusive Relationships, Domestic Violence, Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 19,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29262240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tridymiteee/pseuds/Tridymiteee
Summary: Will lives change after one's falls in love?The story mostly about violence, discretion advised
Relationships: Scott Reed/Reader
Kudos: 4





	1. A New Start

You were born into a rich family, your father is a successful businessman and your mother is a model, life was so easy until you're in ninth grade. One day, while your mom drives home after watching a movie, a car crash happened, killed both your mother and twin sister. Took your father three days to arrived from California, your grandmother had taken care of you, he resolved you to quit school and move out of the country to your second house with him. Everything happens so fast, you couldn't say a word when he tells you that you have to go now, leaving all your friends a week later, without even proper goodbye.

Your life is complete upside down in a small town called Crestmont; a mansion, maids, and a personal driver but only the two of you live there. Your house interior was specially designed with a vibe that reminds you of your country. Takes you a week to recover from the injuries, for most of the time you stay at home, learning through homeschooling, your father got you the best teacher in the whole State. When not busy with school, sometimes, you'd follow your dad going out to another town or state since there's nothing much to do at home, besides going to the gym, watching TV, or playing games.

Two months after you live here, you ask your father to buy you a pet, he takes you to New York only to buy you a Siberian Husky. You picked the most energetic pup that there, give him a unique name. Feeling over the cloud having a company since you have no friends here, except your old friends in Sweden, only chat and video calls with them. Couldn't contain the sadness, how much you missed them, but you don't understand why your father refuses to go back there even though he has the money, he'd shut you off every time.

Finished the ninth grade and feeling homesick, you asked him again this time, he let you go, but by yourself. Your driver drops you off at the airport, leaving for the whole three weeks. Staying over your grandma's and hanging out with your best friends. Back at home, your father's enraged for no reason, hitting you. He's pissed off because of your school choice, you picked public school instead of private or international, saying that those schools are boring and Liberty High is close enough by bike.

Since you moved in your Sophomore year, the school gave you a bit of exception, they chose a private tour guide for you. The first day you got there, a guy is waiting for you after the headmaster gave some welcoming words for you. An Asian guy, slightly taller than you, muscular figure, but a nice one. He gives you a full tour of the school, in and out, the gym room is your favorite since you love basketball so much. During lunch, he invites you to eat with his friends. You pretty much caught everyone's names, a guy named Scott Reed caught your attention from his cute and timid nature.

Since almost all the jocks are in the baseball team, you asked if there's a basketball team, you were glad that Justin is in the team and Zach is both of the team captains. This is a good sign for you, already have new friends and joined a sports club, demonstrate yourself in front of the coach, he is impressed by your skill and let you start tomorrow.

Justin didn't mind you stayed there until he finished, but busy with his girlfriend Jess and talking with the baseball team, you scrolled your phone mindlessly, trying to find something, until you asked them.

"Does any of you know where's the nearest pet shop from here? I can't seem to find it from the map." They shrug but Scott raised his hand.

"I know one, seven minutes walk from here."  
"Could you take me there, please?"

"Sure, let's go. I'll go home by myself, Jeff. Bye." He waves his friends goodbye, and going with you, walking your bike. Even though you've been here for a year, you only visit the gym and some night club so you don't know anywhere around. The pet store is near a big salon, clean and neat inside, you grab two jars of dog biscuits, he waits until you're finished, and seems to be hesitant to ask you something.

"Hey y/n, can I see your dog picture?"  
"Why not? My dog is a male."

"Wow, he's cute. Looks like he's already one year old."  
"Correct. His name is Ekollon, that's the Swedish word for acorn."  
"Wait, dogs can't eat that, y/n. That's dangerous for them."  
"Of course not, he liked my acorn shirt, that's why."  
"You said that his name is Swedish, are you actually from there?"  
"Yes, grew up in Stockholm, but moved here because of dad's job. That's sucks, missed all my friends there. Oh, I was born in London tho."  
"That's pretty much around the world already!"  
"By the way, thanks for helping me, it was quite embarrassing that I didn't know any pet shop around here although been here for a year. Usually, my dad's assistants always bought supplies."  
"It's fine. Anyway, can I play with your dog some other times?"

"Sure, but he doesn't understand English, man." You two laughed, before going separate ways to home. Your housekeeper already made you dinner and feed your dog, he's friendly with all the maids in the house. After feeling refreshed, you were relaxing in front of the TV until you heard your dad's car arrived, walk back to your bedroom with your buddy following behind. Not much you do there except reviewing back today's lesson and exploring social media, sending messages to your friends back there.

Such a big yet empty house, making new friends is better than listening to your father, right?

Y/n dog looks somewhat like that


	2. Fortune

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I decided to upload it until cpt 4, since it's not that long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations are in italics

It's been a month you're in here, school was smooth for you, making new friends with both guys and girls, enjoying basketball club. You knew that every Saturday, Scott works in a local dog shelter, he knows the owner well, a middle-aged lady, that place is well maintained. He is there from morning until 2 pm, after he finished, you two get some lunch and relaxing in the park. Your dog grew friendly already with Scott, although he failed to make him follow orders. So far, he can only tell your dog to sit.

"Rollover." He gestured his finger but your dog only whines in front of him, you're holding yourself to not laugh seeing your friend like that.

"Dude, that's not going to work. Look at this. Ekollon, rullande*." ( _Rollover_ ) He rolls after you told him, making Scott slightly confused.

"That's the same command, y/n."  
"My dog doesn't understand English, man."  
"But I can make him sit."  
"Because the word is similar, that's why."

"Unbelievable." He couldn't believe himself hearing what you just told him.

"I taught my maids and driver those commands, that's all Swedish words they know. One of the maids understands, so that's easy for her."

"That's cool. So, you two can understand each other clearly?"  
"Mostly, yes. Sometimes we speak Swedish, that's normal at home, and she's a great cook too."  
"Awesome. How about this town, y/n? Do you like it here now?"  
"Yeah, even though the education system sucks, at least this town's good enough for living. Why?"

"Just asking, what about your families?" You dislike that question but trying to keep your cool.

"My dad is a single parent and always busy. Don't ask about my family."  
"Sorry."  
"It's just, I'm not close with him and I don't like being asked about it, okay?"

"Okay, got it." Your phone chimed with a notification, it's your friends texting you in group chat, sent some pictures, you quickly reply to it and close the app.

"Those are your best friends, y/n?"

"Yep, last selfie before Sophomore year. I went back there only for spending summer." You told him their names through the photo, deep inside you felt hurt, because your deceased twin wasn't there. Usually, she'd be in every group photo.

"Hey, do you wanna go to the gym this evening? Some of the guys will be there too."

"Sure." You instantly answer him, wanted to get your minds off of things, after you two parted ways, walking back home, with your dog in front of you.

Your dad only worked half-day at the office since it's Saturday, already home when you're there. He's a temperamental man, only a second looking at you, he already yells about things that had nothing to do with you, the last thing he did was slap your cheek because slightly talked back to him, which leaves a mark. At the gym, you refuse to go shirtless, not that you don't like how you look, but because you have a long stitch mark over your stomach from that accident, obviously visible and make you feel horrified every time you see it.

While in the gym, Bryce is skeptically looking at you, although didn't say much, you think he's a weird one. Feeling he's eyeing you all the time, but trying not to be rude with him. Heading out from the gym, you ask Scott about it.

"Why was he keeps looking at me the entire time?"  
"Who?"  
"Bruce."  
"Oh, you mean, Bryce? He's just like that. Quite rude sometimes, better stay away if you don't want any troubles."

Going home with Bryce, Monty notices he has been acting off in the gym, pondering while driving back.

"What's on your mind, man?"  
"That new kid, I think I've seen him before."  
"Shit, really?"  
"Probably. His face is somewhat girly, don't you think?"  
"No idea. Probably a trans guy?"  
"That might be."

That night after dinner, your dad wants a talk in his bedroom, it is an okay talk at first until he starts yelling and hitting your upper arms again. You winced at the pain, luckily he didn't leave any bruises there. Every day, you try to erase that from your mind by focusing on the physical activities, also being careful while changing clothes, trying not to make everyone see that marks.

Your friendship with Scott getting closer although you only sharing gym and geography classes with him, you two enjoyed talking about dogs mostly, and you also met his little sister in a mall. She's a cheerful seven years old kid, you tag along with them and pay for the ice creams.

"You don't have to, y/n. I bring money."  
"It's fine, you can keep yours for something else."

"I'll pay next time." He puts his money back into his wallet but glares at her for asking for the expensive one.

"But he paid for this. Please don't tell mum!" She pointed her finger at you innocently.

"You shouldn't ask for something too expensive. Don't do that again, okay?"   
"Okay, brother!"  
"You two are cute. Being an only child makes me jealous."

  
Going back home, you didn't know that your dad is home earlier than scheduled, and slightly smelt like alcohol. He enjoyed the dinner while you're playing video games in the living room. Because all the personal assistants included the driver already asleep, but in another room, although they could hear you two, they're too afraid of your father threatens them to shut their mouths.

The coach just announced that there'll be a basketball game with another school next month, and he considered you to play with the team since one of the teammates got injured while training. You couldn't believe how happy you are with the news, this will be your first game in the US, they cheered you up for this. Your friends back in your country are surprised you're playing in a team now and giving you good luck wishes.

Even though the training is getting longer and more intense, you don't mind about it, making it a good way to forget your father, even more, your best friend always there waiting. Glad you have a friend like Scott, reminded you of them and your sister. Feeling close, yet don't him that well.

Is this a good sign for you?


	3. First Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations are in italics

Tonight is your first game day, you feel nervous about it. Zach also plays in the team as the captain, he gives you some encouraging words before the game start. The game is versus another high school nearby, of course, both sides are cheering their players. You already told your father that you're playing in the team, but he ignores you completely.

Having friends and supporters cheering from the bleachers is good enough for now. The game is seriously tense, dribbling, passing, faking left and right, scoring points, the cheerleaders are making some noises for the team. Until the second half, where your team is already exhausted, your opponent already weaken your team enough and one of their players was disqualified because he tripped Justin and he can't continue, so the coach has to make another strategy, and he called everyone during a water break.

"So, is that clear? This is our last moment, kid."

"Sir, yes, sir!"

"We'll run, I'll pass it to you and make a three-point shot, y/n." He whispers a clue with you but doubting his tactics

"You sure about this?"

"With the right timing, we'll win. Trust yourself." Zach pats your shoulder assuring you.

"You can do it, dude!" Your best friend is cheering you from the bench, giving you thumbs up.

Running towards the ring, in the same rhythm with the captain, dribbling the ball, he passed it to you and telling you to throw it before the timer ends, you are really nervous that you closed your eyes after shooting it. You hear the ball already hit the floor and the buzzer blaring five seconds after that, erupted cheers from Liberty High, you win the game, Zach hugs you from behind, feeling over the cloud.

"Dude, we win! You did it!" Couldn't believe you just win your first game, everyone's surrounding the team, overjoyed with the victory, gladly there's no bad blood with the opponent team, they also congratulate you, taking photos for documentation. The coach wanted to talk to everyone including the baseball team, because they're also there, after having a conversation with everyone, you and your team took a shower before going home.

"Going home with your bike, y/n?" You walk to the parking lot with your best friend, it's already quiet in the school building while the janitors still cleaning the building.

"Sir, your car's ready, let's go home." Your driver is standing next to the car while you're walking your bike.

"Good thing you're here. I'll get home faster with this." You fold your bicycle and put it in the trunk.

"See ya tomorrow, dude." Scott waved goodbye at you and going home with Jeff as always.

"Is he already home?"

"Yes, since two hours ago, sir. He told me to pick you up."

"That's... Odd?" Slightly confused at what he just told you, that's weird to hear that your dad told him to pick you up. You ignored him after that, it takes you a while to get home because he needed to go to the gas station and the line's pretty long too.

There's a burrito stand not far from your car now, you get out of the car and walk there while waiting for your driver to get the gas, he drives up next to the taco stand, your order just finished, tell your driver to sit next to you accompany you eat, the cook serve second burrito and water for him. Asking him to eat since he didn't get a break.

It's already late when you reached your house, all the maids already in bed obviously, didn't want to wake them just to make you some food. Didn't care about your dad already asleep or not, your buddy already asleep on your bed, he must've been tired waiting for you.

"Jag är hemma, pojke*." ( _I'm home, boy_ ) You kissed his head, before getting under the blanket, letting him know you're already home, he didn't open his eyes but know that you're there.

Your phone buzzed again, your friends in Stockholm congratulate you after they know your first victory in this country, if only they're here, you'd hug them all one by one, you take a photo of your mom and sister hidden in the bedside drawer, whispering to yourself. Been a year since they're passed away.

The next morning, while having breakfast, your dad is always busy with his papers, reading whatever is written on it, some graphics you don't understand.

"Vi vann igår kväll*." ( _We won yesterday_ )

"Verkligen? Okej*." ( _Really? Okay_ )

Your father didn't care about you at all, his eyes are on that paper, ignoring everything you said, your buddy is in the corner of the room, eating before annoy you every morning, which you love. Giving him a belly rub and kissed his head before school.

"Gala next weekend, dress up properly." Your dad raised from his seat and leaving, ignoring him with playing with your dog

"Sir, din lunch. Hurry up, or you'll be late." Your maid already prepared a sandwich for you, even though you're going to eat school lunch.

"Okay, okay, I'm going now." You grabbed the lunch and leaving for school, while your buddy is in the backyard, probably playing until he's tired again.

At school, the euphoria still around, celebrating victory, seeing the shiny trophy, and group photos are displayed in the main hall, lifting your spirit.

No matter what do you do now, he just doesn't give a shit about you.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations are in italics

Every Friday school's always finished earlier, included extracurriculars. You wanted to do a geography project with Scott since the teacher put him to work with you, so you work at your house, call your driver to pick up. He's always wondered how big your house is, because of how luxurious you told him about your life daily. 

Twenty minutes by car, finally you two arrived at your place, he is amused by how big your mansion is. The maid already prepared snacks for you both before working on your homework, you instantly take him to the dining room, he's surprised at the fancy snacks they served for him.

"Are you sure I can eat this, y/n?"

"Why not? It's snack time anyway, dig in."

That's totally the best snack he ever tasted, you two go to your room after finished eating, and your buddy following behind. Doing the homework that's actually harder than you both had thought, but your dog always in the room, snuggling around your both leg. He brings a Rocket Raccoon action figure to Scott and he takes it, seeing your buddy wagging his tail and yapping.

"Ekollon, sluta." You hushed your dog.

"Y/n! Language!"

"What?"

"You called your dog a slut!"

"Oh, that means stop, not slut." You laugh, take the action figure from his hand and leave him confused. Doing the homework makes you two forgot the time has passed until your maid knocking your door.

"Din middag är klar, sir*." ( _Your dinner is ready, sir_.)

"Okej. C'mon, let's eat." You grabbed his shoulder and walking down to the kitchen, delicate smells making you both even hungry. She made your favorite dinner; meatballs, mashed potatoes with lingonberry jam. Again, Scott is surprised with the menu your maid cooked.

"Woah, this looks elite, y/n."

"No, this is actually a typical dinner in my country. You should try it."

"This is delicious." He eats it happily, the taste is melting in his mouth, you smile, seeing your best friend trying foods from your country.

"Har du valt din kostym, sir*?" ( _Have you found your suit, sir?_ )

"Inte ännu, varför*?" ( _Not yet, why?_ )

"Evenemanget är nästa vecka. Jag har redan lagt inbjudan på din säng, eller hur*?" ( _The party is next wee. I've put the invitation on your bed, right?_ )

"Ja. But the boutique opens every day, right? I'll visit them on Sunday."

"Absolutely. I suggest you pick a bright color this time."

"Sure, thanks." You two already finished dinner and your maid washing the dishes while Scott just silent, listening to you two, not understanding anything, you asked him to play games in the living room.

"What did you two talked about?"

"Just finding a suit for party, that's all." You two keep playing until your dad arrived, hoping that he'll ignore you, but he sits next to you and paused the game.

"Having a friend over, son?"

"Yeah, Scott, this is my father." 

"Hi, I'm Scott Reed, sir."

"Nice to meet you, kid. Don't go home too late, will ya?" Your father left after pulling a nice act. Fifteen minutes after that, it's raining hard all of the sudden, he jumped from his seat.

"Shit, it's raining. I gotta go home now, y/n." He takes his phone to call an Uber, but your driver already on guard.

"He can take you home, just say your address."

"Are you sure that's okay, man?"

"Where should I take you, sir?" 

"I'll go home with your driver only if you're along, y/n."

"Sure." Going home in the dark, and in bad traffic, finally arrives at his house, your car left after he entered the house. You tell the driver to take a longer route back home.

"Your father's going to play golf tomorrow, and you're going to the boutique on Sunday, sir?"

"Ja. Oh, what do you think about my friend?"

"I think he's a nice kid."

"Haha, he sure is."

Two weeks later he invites you to his house, of course, your driver takes you there, his parents didn't know you that well since Scott never said much about your background, but his sister is so excited knowing that you're coming. You ringed the doorbell and answered not long after, surprised that it's her who opened the door, excitedly looking at you.

"Big brother's friend is here, mom!" She tugs your hand, heading to the kitchen, his parents are there and your best friend walked downstairs, seeing you gave a box to his mom, looks expensive.

"Hey, bro. Woah, no need for a gift, we're not in a party."

"Nah, it's alright. A little gift wouldn't hurt anyone, right?"

His parents seem to like you already, especially his father, having small talks in-between. Scott's father is a journalist and is collecting information about your father's job and also mentioning the party that you'll attend next week.

"I told you, I was right, you are his son. But why are you rarely seen until now?"

"Dad! Don't ask him such questions."

"No, it's alright. I spent my time in Sweden until he asked me to move in here, that's why."

"Thanks for the gift, dear. You have keen eyes for that."

"It's alright, ma'am."

The dinner was nice, mostly his father asking you a lot of questions that put a shame over Scott's face. Your driver picked you up, surprised that your dog is in the car, your driver said that your buddy wouldn't want to wait until you're home, making you laugh. Scott is clearly embarrassed by his dad today and was surprised that you brought them an expensive cake from a famous bakery downtown.

"Well, he's a nice kid. Glad you have a friend like him."

"Yeah, but please dad, stop asking him so many questions. I know you're a journalist, but not here..."

"Okay, kiddo. I apologize, I asked too much today." He groans, leaving his family to the bedroom, feeling embarrassed enough.

"When is he going to visit again, brother?"

"Not in the meantime, sis."

"Aw..."

"I'll buy you ice cream tomorrow, okay?"

Enters his room with blushing hard, and give himself a facepalm, being so done by his family's act.

That's only the beginning of the two sides.


	5. Newcomer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations are in italics

Today is the day before you're going to the party you don't want to, your best friend wanted to hang out with you, of course, your dog is tagging along. Enjoy hanging at a park, he loves to pet your buddy, sitting on the freshly mowed grass, feeling the wind blowing. Fresh nature smell, but, Scott's smelling something else, a delicate fragrance from you, realized that he's getting too close to your personal space, you can feel him near your neck, side-eyeing him, but he pulls himself back.

"What is it, Scott?"

"Uh, no, nothing." He shakes his head, but you're leaning closer to him, making your smell even stronger in his nose, trying to avoid you.

"Do you like my perfume?" Your both face are really close, only an inch from lips touching.

"Uh... Yes?" He stutters, you smiled at him, backing off, makes him relieved

"Why nervous, man?" We're good friends, right?"  
"Yeah, that was just too close to personal space, I guess..."

"Don't tell me you're scared I might kiss you." You laugh at him, stroking your dog.

"Maybe? I never kissed anyone before, what about you?"

"Eh, I had my first kiss when I was 12, me and my friends trying to kiss each other that time, that's all."  
"Seriously? That's wild! You guys were barely kid."

"Well, we were curious, that's why. But guys are better than girls, for me." Scott is surprised at your blatant answer, you're lying on the ground, he's subtly staring at you, light blond hair and clear blue eyes that are attracting him, plus your perfume; cedarwood, sandalwood, and white musk, seducing him. The wind blows your hair and the sun hits your face, makes you look like the most handsome guy he has ever seen.

Scott is reluctant at getting closer to you, offering you a hotdog from the vendor nearby. Enjoying the snack, check your watch, wanted to go, but he grabs your arm.

"Hey y/n, forgot to say thanks for the cake. We loved it."  
"Sure, I'll bring you a different one sometimes."

"What? You don't have to, man. Well, see you on Monday then. Bye, Ekollon." He pets your dog's head again before you walking back home. Not much to do there besides remembering the speech your dad gave you for tomorrow and wanted you to memorize it.

Sunday is definitely boring, you're there way earlier than the schedule, there are a lot of reporters too, even two teams from Sweden. Standing behind your dad all the time while on stage, giving zero emotions about everyone there since nobody actually asking you. There's a short break time before going to the speech part, taking a glass of water while sitting around the table with your dad and a lady you've never seen before in a turquoise dress, next to him. Four other representatives are the leader of their own companies, while you were chosen by your dad to go up on the podium. Giving two speeches, both in English and Swedish, but paying no minds about the camera or anything.

While taking photos with pretty much rich businessmen and women, you couldn't take your eyes off of that lady, since she's with your father all the time, walking to the bar, asking for a drink where your driver also there, taking a seat next to him.

"Do you know that lady? Be honest."  
"Yes, they met in Seattle."  
"Anything else?"  
"I'm afraid not, sir."

"Pfft, okay." You take your glass and walking away, but encountered her.

"Hi, you're Klaes' son, right? That was a good speech."  
"Thanks, and you are?"  
"Olivia, I'm your dad's acquaintance."  
"Y/n, nice to meet you."

Shake her hand, feeling something fishy. Eating some food from the buffet, before playing with your phone. Nothing else to do there among old people, waiting for the gala to come to an end. Driving back home, your dad seems to be occupied with his phone.

"Was she your new friend?"  
"Colleague. Met her in Seattle through a business meeting last year. Varför*?" ( _Why_ )  
"Nothing. Good for you."  
"She's beautiful isn't it?"  
"I don't wanna hear the end of it."

"Okej. You're such a moody teenager, son." He pats your shoulder, but you know something is not right.

Back to school again with repetitive routine, sitting with your best friend on the bleachers, telling him what happened, not many students around at the moment.

"The gala was boring, I was surrounded by elders."  
"C'mon, it can't be that bad, right?"  
"If you include the drinks and buffet, then, no. I liked the chicken and the eclair."  
"See? I told you it wasn't that bad. I bet my father was there too."  
"Yeah, he interviewed a lot of people."  
"Anything else besides those?"  
"Yeah... My dad brought a colleague. A lady in a turquoise dress."  
"Nice..."

"Nej. I don't like her. I don't think that they're just a colleague." You made the tone heavier on the word colleague in front of him, giving him a code.

"Like they're more than that?"  
"Ew, I hope not."

Once again, Scott is attracted by your scent, trying not to get too close to you, but you bumped your shoulder to him, captured the scent.

"Be honest. You do like my cologne, right?"  
"Maybe... Smells different than what I tried in the mall."  
"Dude, I bought it in a mall."  
"In Sweden."  
"Haha, yeah!"

You two walk back to the school building, meeting Clay in the hall, seems like he doesn't like you, judging by the look.

"Hey, thought you guys have a practice."  
"Nah, we were outside, discussing sport, you know."  
"Not interested. Tutoring session tomorrow?"  
"Yeah, absolutely."

Sitting with the jocks and some cheer girls during lunch, Zach is inviting you to go to the swimming pool next week but reject it politely.

"Busy?"  
"Nah... I drowned in a pool when I was five. Saved by the lifeguard, never stepped in since then."  
"Oh, okay then. It's fine."

Walking back to the class you shared with Scott, he circles his arm on your shoulder.

"Forget the pool, y/n. Let's just go to Bryce's party this Saturday."  
"I'm down for drinks."  
"Are you thinking about something else?"  
"My dad's friend."  
"Ah, forget it. Surely nothing will happen, right?"  
"Yeah, I guess."

There's nothing special for the rest of the day besides practice since there's no baseball practice today, your best friend is sticking around to see you play basketball. Going home with you, feeling closer now, he could swear he actually has a crush on you right now. Chatting until late at night, you weren't that aware of anything.

Is he pulling himself to you like a magnet or you already have him in your arms?


	6. Games and Secrets

Since your dad is busy with works and going home late, you rarely go anywhere by car. Today he has an emergency meeting at night, your driver has to take him to the office, texted your friend to pick you near your house. Bryce knows how to throw a nice party, filled with students from different classes and grades, filling his mansion. Games, music, snacks, and drinks, setting up the mood. Talking with the girls, enjoying the drink, until Bryce gathers some people to play a game, you joined the fun. Sitting with two girls around you, seeing Scott is sitting near Jeff and a girl to his right, dark skin, but you didn't remember her name. You passed the card successfully, although some of the kids are taking chances to snog someone. Quit the game after two turns, going to the toilet and back to the kitchen. Seeing that girl again, talking with another girl, blond hair and blue eyes too, squealing happily.

"Oh my gosh, Chloe. Can you believe it, I did suck and blow with Scott next to me. He's so handsome, my oh my..."  
"Sheri, you're over the heels every time you see him."  
"Oh dear, he's the sexiest guy in Liberty High. But damn, he's always quiet and single."  
"That's the same thing you said since middle high. How did you know he's single?"  
"I know him, like a lot. I'd kill to get closer to him."  
"Heavy stalker you are."  
"Shh! Not so loud!"  
"Better get him fast, I think he has an eye on someone now."

Chloe sees you grab another beer, sipping and playing with your phone, cueing her friend.

"What? No way, Scott's not gay."  
"That's what I assume. I heard he's not coming to the pool."  
"That's my chance. You're coming too, right?"  
"Of course. Go get him, girl."

It's already 22.15 when your friend finds you and wanted to go home, driving back with him, your perfume still lingering in the car, listening to music from the radio, until you stopped him near your house.

"Reed, what do you think of my perfume?'  
"Huh? It's good."  
"That's all?"  
"Kinda seductive too."

"Really? Well, you can have it if you want." You took a half-empty bottle from your pocket, handed it to him.

"Seriously?! It must be expensive, I can't take it."  
"Of course you can. It was 60% off when I bought it. I can get a new one."  
"If you insist..."

"Anyway, I gotta go to NY next week, see ya." You wink at him, get out of the car. He's surprised with what you just gave, keeping it in the glove box.

Everyone's having fun in the pool until noon, during post-shower Bryce is asking everyone.

"Guys, don't you think y/n is quite weird? He's the fastest one to change clothes, you know?"  
"Your point is?"  
"Do you think he's a trans guy?"

"Maybe he's wearing a binder." Monty half laughing, motioning his hand, imitating boobs.

"Yeah, even his face is kinda feminine too, isn't he?"  
"Hush it guys. That's the most hilarious thing I've ever heard."

"Maybe he doesn't want to waste time with your guys' bullshit." Justin laughs at them.

"Ooh, burn!" Everyone's laughing at his statement.

Going home with Jeff, he notices his best friend has been acting unusual lately.

"Did you wear new cologne?"  
"Yeah, nice, huh?"  
"It smells similar, like y/n"  
"He gave it to me anyway."  
"He what now, dude?!"  
"Y/n gave me his perfume. Well, it was half empty anyway, after Bryce's party."  
"Shit, really?! Exactly how rich he is?!"  
"No idea."  
"He's like Bryce 2.0 isn't he? But not an asshole at least."  
"Right."  
"If only I met him first, I'd ask for a perfume too."  
"Dude!"

Halloween is around the corner, spending it with Reed's siblings, going around the neighborhood for trick and treat. Lately, your dad spending a lot of his free time with that lady again, going for dinner or a late-night date. You're not that stupid when he said it's a friendly thing, his mother invites you for a dinner again, happily comes to their place. His sister turned in first, while you're still talking with his parents.

"So, do you have any plans for Christmas, kiddo?"  
"No idea yet, probably flying back to Stockholm, my grandma still lives there."  
"Must have missed your friends too, right?"  
"Yes, sir."  
"Warm regards for your family there, then."  
"Thanks, ma'am."  
"What's the lifelike there, dude?"  
"Almost like in Minnesota or Massachusetts. Just colder, I think."  
"Sounds nice."  
"Do you wanna go there? I can take you if you want."  
"Whoa, we don't have that much cash lying around. I don't have a passport either."  
"That could be arranged."

"Sir, ma'am, if you allow him to come with me. I'll pay for it, usually, they have a lot of holidays discount." You speak calmly in front of his parent, he looks happy, but his parents doubting you.

"But that would cost a lot, we don't want to put pressure on you."  
"It's fine, ma'am. You can prepare the document and I'll take care of it."  
"I'll pay for the passport. That shouldn't be too much."  
"Are you guys sure I can go with him?"  
"Sure, just behave, you can spend New Year there too."

Scott is surprised that they let him go on holiday with you. It's not a big deal for you with the cash, your father let you go there alone since he'll be away too. Keeping yourself busy with basketball, trying to forget your dad. Most of the guys already know that there's strong chemistry between you two, Jeff is the first one to tell his best friend that he has no problem and shouldn't be worried about it while Justin makes it as a joke with you.

"Any plans for Christmas, dude?"  
"Flying back to Sweden until New Year. I still have my relatives there."  
"Nice! I'll be here with the Jensens, maybe with a small feast. Which city were you from again?"  
"Stockholm, the capital."  
"Wow, I heard so many things with S here, y/n."  
"Meaning?"  
"Sweden, Stockholm, and Scott. Triple S, haha."  
"That's just a coincidence, Justin. It has nothing to do with it."  
"Maybe there's a correlation between those."

"Oh, hush it, Foley." You close the locker and heading out. A week later before the holiday, you meet him in front of his locker, give him the passport.

"Ready for the holiday?"  
"I guess. Have you bought the tickets?"  
"Done, they're at my place. Relax."  
"Wow, can't wait."

While you're still in a class, he has free time with Clay, studying in the library. Seeing him smiling since morning, knowing something off.

"Any plans for winter break?"  
"Yep, going for a trip."  
"With y/n?"  
"Yeah, why?"  
"Nothing, it's just he's spoiling you, isn't he?"  
"What's your problem, Clay? Jeff knows about it and he doesn't give a shit."  
"It seems like y/n only wastes his money, don't you think?"  
"Do you have a problem with him, Clay? Why are you trying to butt in? That's none of your business. If he wants to take me on holiday and my parents allowed me, who are you to say no?"  
"Scott, that's not what I meant..."

"Screw you, Clay!" He takes his bag and leaving with anger, asking you to Monet's after school, he couldn't restrain himself from looking at you.

"Y/n, can we be more than... Buddy?"  
"Hmm?"  
"Like boyfriends, perhaps?"  
"If you don't have a problem with it then I'm good."  
"No! I mean yes... Ugh, forget it!"

"I can't wait for the holiday, y/n, see ya." Hugging you before leaving, he cursed himself in his head.

Are you ready to take it to the next level, with so many unrevealed things?


	7. International Holiday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations are in italics

The day has come, arrived at the airport, waiting for the plane with Scott, while your dad is at the different gate. Getting inside, sitting in business class, next to the window, waiting to arrive at your country, your friend is excited.

"Y/n, who's going to pick us there?"  
"My friends: Maja, Markus, and Sebastian. We're going to stay at my grandma's."  
"Have you told any of them?"  
"Of course. Relax, we can speak English, you're going to like it there."

There's a long silence after you two enjoying supper, he tries to start a conversation.

"Is there anything you like to do there later?"  
"During winter, we usually walk around the town, watching live music, or drinking at a bar, that's all, I think."  
"Like a concert?"  
"A bit smaller than that, it's fun, tho."  
"What about the last thing we talked about...?"  
"What thing?'

"Being boyfriends?" You see him blushing hard, regretting his words, you pull him for a kiss.

"I thought we're just best friends..."  
"Haha, I wouldn't take you if we're not that close."  
"Makes sense."

  
"We should just sleep now, it's a long flight." Ten hours flight feels like forever. Feeling the ray of sunshine, take a look from the window, finally, you arrive there, waking him up, still thirty minutes left before landing. Got off the plane and walking to the arrival gate with jet lag, it's a long morning walk for you two, until you see people holding signs with names, noticed your best friends among the others, walking towards them.

"There they are. Welcome home, y/n."  
"Tvättbjörn, good to see you again!"

"Maja, can you not? I have a company here." You hug the girl, half laughing.

"Hej, new face. What's your name?"  
"Scott."  
"I'm Markus."  
"Sebastian. Just call me Sibe."  
"And I'm Maja, y/n best friend."  
"Good, you already know each other's names. Nu går vi*." (Let's go)

Take fifty minutes to get to your grandma's house, she's happy to see you again. Her house is still the same, only the family photos have been removed, nothing but landscapes pictures and ornaments. Letting you two rest first, heading to the bedroom you and your sister used to share, smells just the way you remember it.

"So, where should I sleep?"  
"Over there. My cousin used to sleep there, he's already in university, we don't see each other again."  
"Any ground rules here? I don't wanna make a bad impression."  
"Just don't go to the attic, it's dirty up there."

Adoring the new lifestyle in there, living in an affluent area teaches him a lot of new things, trying to adjust himself, you're glad your friends are open up to him, making things feels less awkward. Everything just getting better on the third day, taking a trip around the city mostly by bike. On the fourth day, you have another plan, rest inside until noon, your friends are there too, enjoying lunch.

"So, what's the plan for tonight?"  
"Jag vet inte, Markus*." ( _I don't know, Markus_ )  
"Do you know where's the musikhjälpen this year?"  
"Ja, i Norrköping. Det är två timmar härifrån*." ( _Yes, in Norrköping. It's two hours from here_ )  
"What are you waiting, boys? Let's go there."  
"Wait, I'm gonna take my car."

"I'll be waiting." Seeing your friends going back, Scott is still sitting in the dining room, looking clueless.

"Take your coat, we're going out."  
"Where? I don't know what you guys were talking about."  
"We're going to Norrköping, two hours from here by Sibe's car. Remember that live music I mentioned before? See it with your eyes now."  
"Going to Norrköping, dear?"

"Ja, we're going to eat in a restaurant too. Vi ses, mormor*." ( _See you, grandma_ ) You two head out after hearing the honk. Exchanging talks while in the car, diffusing the tension, during on the way, you're secretly texting with Markus who's sitting in front of you, talking about the plan after watching the show.

"Guys, can we eat there again? I'm dying for the strawberry shortcake."  
"They have the best steak, Maja."

Arrived an hour before the show, you're all waiting in the car before decided to take a stroll around.

"How do you like it here, Scott?"  
"So far so good. Everything's different than in Crestmont."  
"Must be your first time here, right?"  
"Yeah, it is. Seems like you guys enjoy going by bike a lot."  
"It's a common thing here."  
"Enjoy your time with tvättbjörn here."  
"Twat what?"

"Tvättbjörn, that means _raccoon_ , my nickname, uncommon animal here, but, whatever." You laugh at the stupid nickname. The music show is a surprise, your idol is there, singing along with their songs. Having dinner in a nearby restaurant, you know Markus and Sibe like to tease you to the core.

"So, what's your guys' status now?"

"Boyfriends or just friends?" Seeing them teasing you again and your boyfriend's face already tomato red, you kiss his hand.

"Boyfriends, but not official yet."

"Två-hundra*, bro. I need to pay my phone bill." ( _Two hundred_ ) Looking at Sibe asks Markus for money, making everyone's perplexed. 

"Jävla skit. Spelar ni två över mitt förhållande*?" ( _Fucking shit. You two gamble over my relationship?_ )  
"I told him that there's no way you'd take someone here, who's just a friend."  
"Hell, that's crazy."

  
"Do you guys wanna go home now? It's already 21.30." Going back home for two hours, almost midnight, and Scott already sleepy during the way back, your grandma is still awake, just came back from the bathroom. Heading to the bedroom, your phone chimes with a text.

"What is it, babe?"  
"I wanna go to a bar."  
"Aren't you guys already had enough for today?"

"We want to meet an old friend there, you can sleep first, don't wait for me. God Jul, Scott*." (Merry Christmas, Scott) You kiss his lips before going down to your grandma's bedroom.

"I'm going now."  
"To Södermalm?"  
"Yeah, they're outside."  
"Okej, be careful."

Your friends are still waiting, getting inside the car for a fifteen minutes ride to the river, walking there, they give you a wreath, feeling the breeze from the snow, you throw the ornament to the river and blowing your hands.

"Have you told him?"  
"Not yet."  
"But you have to someday, right?"  
"I'll find the right time. I really miss them, you know."  
"It's alright, y/n, we understand."

Standing near the river for twenty minutes, admiring the view before going back home, already past midnight and everyone's already asleep.

Almost new year, trying to enjoy the last two days in Stockholm before flying back. You're glad your boyfriend didn't ask you anything about that day. While he's showering, your grandma comes to you with a black plastic bag.

"What's this?"  
"Dina lagtröjor och din mammas klänning*. I found these in the attic, also her sketchbook, it's the last one I have. Take care of them." (Your team shirts/jerseys, and your mom's dress)  
"Thanks, grandma."

Walking back to the bedroom, your boyfriend is changing clothes, seeing you holding that bag.

"What's that, y/n?"  
"Dad's old stuff, I'm not allowed to open it."  
"Oh, okay. Is there any fireworks festival here?"  
"Of course, we're going to Fjällgatan tonight. Best to watch it from a bridge."

Watching the fireworks makes you forget your dad, enjoying the night with the guy you loved now, sharing kisses and drinks. You think everything is under control, at least for now. Flying back home the day after New Year, your dad isn't there to welcome you, but his family waiting in the airport makes you jealous. He won't be home until the next day, nobody's around your house excepts the driver and the maids. Ekollon is enthusiastic to see you back, keeping the thing your grandma gave in the wardrobe. It was a nice trip you spent with Scott, although you're still being shady behind him.

Are you going to play with fire or open up?


	8. Chaotic February

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations are in italics

You were shocked by your dad's announcement, about his marriage which is out of nowhere. He's going to marry her colleague exactly on Valentine's Day, he told you that they're ready to tie the knot. Finally took you for a yacht dinner to meet her family which gives you an utter shock. She's a widow with a seven-year-old son, you were deceived by her face, being sarcastic in front of them resulted in you got beaten by your dad. The family in Sweden were shocked too, but there's nothing they can do because your father threatened them. Feeling twisted by your dad's statement, leaving you with an irritated face every day, your boyfriend couldn't help but notice.

"Babe, you look grumpy lately, something wrong?"  
"Yes and no."  
"Hey, you can talk to me, right?"  
"My dad is going to marry that lady and she already has a son. She's a widow!"  
"What?! What about your family in Sweden? Did they approve this?"  
"Dad threatened them, it's the same thing he does. There's no way for them to talk back."  
"I know this is too much to take for such a short time. But is there anything I can do?"  
"Not in this situation, no. He wants me to call her mom, but I'm not going to."

You are distant from him for a few days, seeing Valentine's Dance announcement, you initiate to ask him first, looking for him in the hallway, on his locker, hugging him from behind.

"Does my boyfriend want to go with anyone for Valentine's Dance?"  
"Well, it has to be you, of course."

"Deal, I'll pick you up, okay?" You kiss him before walking to the class. The day has come, you give your driver a day off since it's Friday, taking the car to pick him and go to school. You love seeing him in a white shirt and silver blazer while you're in white and beige.

The atmosphere of love filling up, dancing under the disco ball, everyone sees you two as a sweet couple, nobody notices anything weird. Leaving him to the toilet for a while, he talks with his friends.

"So, how's your feeling, dancing with a Swedish guy?"  
"Amazing, I'd say."  
"Attaboy."

"Everything's smooth with him?" Clay takes a seat on the bleachers with him.

"Of course. Are you still salty, Clay? He's my boyfriend."

"Did he treats you well?" Scott curses him under his breath and left, bumps into Sheri on the way out.

"Looking for me, Scotty?"  
"How many times I should tell you not to call me that?"  
"Aw... You're always like that. I know someday you'll like me."

"Pfft, you wish." He left her to find you, pacing back and forth, talking on the phone, sounded a bit frustrated.

"Vad kan du göra nu, farbror? Om jag bara kan stoppa tiden.*" ( _What can you do now, uncle? If only I can stop the time_.)   
"Ja, jag vet, men...*" ( _Yes, I know, but..._ )  
"I'll see you there, okay?"

"Hey, babe. Do you wanna go on a date tomorrow? Don't get stressed out." He kisses you after you hung up the call.

"The wedding is tomorrow. Sorry, I can't invite you, it's a private party."  
"It's alright."  
"How about next week?"  
"Sure. Do you want to go home now? I'm tired."  
"Me too, let's go."

The wedding is cheerful, giving your best face in front of everyone, although you're annoyed by her son. Since they're married now, you have to live with them. You see your father cares more about them than you now, although he still gives you money whenever you asked for it.

Passed the first week with Olivia's son, James already stressing you out. He's a loud kid, although you two have separated rooms, he'd still try to enter your room without knocking, and trying to open your wardrobe, makes you have to lock it. Your dog doesn't like him either, he'd bark louder so he'd leave him alone.

Taking Scott for a dinner date, his sister insists to tag along. Enjoying the food there, making you forget about the thing you wanted to tell him. Driving back home with bad traffic makes it even longer, she's already sleeping in the back seat.

"Sorry, my sister wanted to come."  
"It's no big deal."  
"Anyway, how have you been?"  
"Fine. James is really annoying, Ekollon doesn't like him. My father cares a lot about them now. I hope they're going on honeymoon soon."  
"When?"  
"No idea. Scott, when is your birthday again?"  
"April 5th."  
"Do you want anything?"  
"I asked dad to buy me a new phone, but he can't afford it now."

Back in the house, you tell your father that the family in Sweden had asked why he didn't come home. He is enraged and makes you tell them that he's busy and refused to see them.

"When are you going for honeymoon?"  
"Supposedly last week of March until the first week of April."  
"Can I ask for some money again? I want to buy a present."  
"Sure, what kind?"  
"A new phone, may I?"  
"If I gave you money, will you shut up about the family there? Be a good big brother and stop pissing me off."  
"Er... Okay."  
"I'll transfer it to your account later."

One night, you catch James snooping around again, touching your stuff, taking him out of the room, and slightly raise your voice at him, got beaten again by your father, but on the face too this time. Coming with a slightly bruised face and have a gym class in the morning, encountered Bryce in changing room.

"The fuck happened to your face?"  
"Boxing."  
"Y/n, your face is quite similar to someone."  
"My parents of course."  
"I mean, yes, that's true. But, you look similar to Linnea, that Swedish model, aren't you?"  
"Because I'm her son, idiot."  
"So that's true... She died because of a car crash wasn't she?"

"Din jävla hund*. Shut your mouth, will ya?" ( _You fucking dog_.) You curse him in a mild tone, leaving him with a jaw drop, Scott catches you in the gym room.

"Babe, what happened to you?!"  
"Boxing trial class."  
"I didn't know you joined that."  
"It's a one-day trial and I regretted that."

"Hey, can we play games at your place later? No extracurricular activities today." You nod at his request, feeling him brushing your face.

Having your boyfriend over your place, you saw James almost entered your room, taking him to his mom.

"Olivia, can you keep him out of my room? Don't disturb my privacy."

"But mom, his bedroom is bigger than mine." His mom brings him out, shushing him, your boyfriend had witnessed everything.

"Sorry, you had to see that. Can be quite messy here."  
"Siblings problems, y/n. It'll get better in time."  
"Whatever, let's just play. I wish they'd go to honeymoon soon."

Will you survive under pressure?


	9. Gloomy Summer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations are in italics

Summer has come, you know your boyfriend has been working hard to gain pocket money, you invited him to go back to Sweden again, feeling over the cloud by that and his parents allowed it, since this trip will be shorter.

A few hours before leaving, he's at your house, back from the restroom, walking in front of your father's unlocked working room, seeing him cleaning a rifle.

"Hey, Scott, long time no see."  
"You too, sir. Are those rifles yours?"  
"Yes, These are my collection. Used to go hunting back then, but I have no time now."  
"Hunting?"  
"Yes, didn't y/n told you? That's his favorite summer activity."  
"He never said that."  
"There's a lot you don't know about him yet. But you will someday. Ask him about that, maybe he'll take you there."  
"But I don't know how and I have no license."  
"My son is a pro, just ask him about it."

"Oh, hey dad. Cleaning up?" You come to see them talking.

"Yes. Shouldn't you be going now?"

"Right, see you in five days, dad." You take Scott's hand, going outside, heading to the airport.

"Your dad said you love hunting."  
"Yes, it's a favorite outdoor activity besides summer camp."  
"He also said that you're a pro."  
"More like natural, their instructions are easy to follow."  
"Are those even legal?"  
"Of course, they have youth clubs too. Last year I hunted a moose, I don't know what's for this year..."  
"Wait, are you saying we're going there on this trip?"  
"Yep, I'll talk to them to sign your name too. Don't worry, I'll pay for those, and you're not going to tell your parents, right."

"Some stories are better untold." He winks at you, feeling confident

This time you spend it in Malmö, one day on a yacht, it is really hot outside, you have forgotten your own words about you can't swim, your friends asked for skinny dipping, stripping out of your clothes and jumping in the water. Scott is unsure to join, but he does since you ask him, lying again that you take a swimming lesson. Getting on the yacht and drying up, accidentally facing him and he notices your scar.

"Babe, what's that on your stomach?"

"No, nothing." He tries to get closer but you hurriedly put on your clothes, having cold sweat now. Dinner on the yacht is quiet between you two, talking about a lot of things with your friends, which he didn't understand. Driving back to the hotel, sitting on the bed awkwardly, refused to look him in the face, but he's hugging you from behind.

"What's on your mind, y/n?"  
"Scott, if I tell you this, will you keep it a secret?"  
"I swear, y/n."

You turned around to face him, took off your shirt, guiding his hand tracing the scar.

"I got in an accident when I was fourteen, a car crash killed my mom and twin sister, then I moved to Crestmont with dad, I always changed my clothes quickly, afraid anyone might see it. It's permanent and looks horrible."  
"Y/n..."  
"That plastic bag my grandma gave me was our school jerseys, mom's favorite dress, Freja's bracelet, and sketchbook. She loves soccer, you know."  
"I didn't know that..."

"Those bruises? It was from my dad, he beat me up because I raised my voice at James. He turned to be abusive since we moved in. One last thing, Bryce knows about my mom, Linnea..." You feel shaky and losing words, tears started coming down from your face, Scott pulls you closer, trying to calm you down, whispering sorry in your ear.

Crying in his arm for the first time, trying to open old wounds that hurt the most, burning you inside out. Falling asleep with him hugging you until morning, remember it's the second day here, going for a hunting trip with your friends.

Arrived at the hunting club that Maja's grandpa owned, teaching him basic things about weapons and hunting, divided into clubs, you go with him, hiding and waiting for the red deer to come. You spot the animal, whispering to his ear, after you aimed the rifle, guiding his hand.

"Relax, concentrate, take a breath, and... Shoot."

The red stag fell in a flash, you raised your fist, signing it's done, everyone's walking towards the deer, checking the large mammal. You see Scott is shuddering, holding your hand.

"I did it?"  
"Yep, you did. Congratulations."

Everyone takes a quick photography session before return to the hotel to clean up and enjoying dinner, talking with your friends.

"What's the plan for tomorrow?"  
"Sa att du ville besöka Malmöhus eller Kungsparken, Markus." ( _Said you wanted to visit Malmöhus or Kungsparken, Markus_.)  
"Sibe, if only we bring your car, we could drive to Copenhagen."  
"Copenhagen, as in going to Denmark by car?!"  
"Ja, Scott, it's just fifty minutes from here."  
"Maja, vi har varit där förra året.*" ( _Maja, we've been there last year_.)

"I wouldn't mind go to Tivoli Park again, haha." You high-five her and laughing. Back to the bedroom and changing clothes, your phone chimes while you're in the bathroom.

"Babe, someone texted you multiple times, you might wanna check it."  
"Yeah."

You're shocked by the text you received, it's your uncle telling you that your grandma had passed away while you're still at the hunting club, since he can't call your dad, he asks you to come back home tomorrow.

"Scott, can I go to the next room? I'll be quick."

"Okay." Heard him through the door, you rushed to your friends' room, glad they're still up.

"Change of plan, guys."  
"Vad är det, bro*?" (What is it, bro?)  
"Min mormor dog, jag måste flyga tillbaka imorgon*." ( _My grandma died, I have to fly back tomorrow_.)  
"Okej, men nej. Vi går alla*. I'll find the tickets." ( _Okay, but no. We all go_.)

You were gone for twenty-five minutes, only to see your boyfriend on his phone, slightly annoyed.

"Where have you been, y/n?!"  
"Change of plan. We're flying to Stockholm tomorrow."  
"What? Why?"  
"Grandma died this afternoon at uncle's place. Heart attack. Pack your bag. Sorry, I can buy you a ticket home, cause I have to stay longer."  
"I can text my parents, we still have two weeks before school."  
"Okay."

Heard you just said that, he couldn't say anything else, but getting ready too. Everyone is rushed in the morning, leaving the hotel without breakfast and straight to the airport. Two hours later, you all arrived in the capital, your uncle is waiting for you there, driving hurriedly home. Most of your family already there, minus your father.

Your summer vacation turned to be bitter, had to extend it for another three days, your family decided to cremated your grandma, just like them. You ask your uncle that you want to keep it, there's nothing to talk about between you and Scott during the flight back.

Deep inside you're angered by your dad's act, bailed on his family, and rather spend the holiday with his new family, you're too exhausted to talk to him. He's back two days after you, smiling brightly with the new family.

"You rather spend your time in Greece while grandma died? That's really shitty, dad."  
"Really? I haven't received any texts from you or anyone."  
"Stop lying. I've sent texts, emails, voice notes, even called you thousand times. You're just an asshole, dad, turning your back from the family?"  
"What did you just say?"  
"You. Are. An. Asshole."

Clearly, your father has changed since your mom passed away, he blames you over everything, beating you up again, you're fed up with his words, saying everything that has happened is completely your fault. Feeling your mind is twisted now, there's nothing else but hate now. How much you hate him and his new family, finding a way to get away from him as far as possible.


	10. Rejection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations are in italics

The students are whispering behind you and Scott, saying you two are a perfect couple. Clay is still skeptical about you, he talked to Jeff about your relationship but got dismissed, saying that's just negative thinking. You didn't share any classes with Scott this year but always wanted to see him whenever you can.

After your grandma passed away, you started to find a new interest besides basketball which is interior design, learning step by step from Freja's book, making designs using her sketchbook too. It used to be her thing, and now you find it interesting too, keeping yourself busy from your family.

There's a baseball game against another school and of course, you'd come and support your boyfriend, since your dad is away for a business trip and your stepfamily is at a funfair. It's a loud night in Liberty High, the game is on fire. Scott was the last guy to hit the ball to end the game, he hit the ball and got a home run, victory belongs to this school. The team wants to celebrate victory, he asked you to come along, since you're by yourself tonight.

He takes you home after dinner, the road is quiet, he drives slow until he reached the junction where you usually stop him, talking for a while before getting out of the car. Talking for a while about how you've been doing, showing photos of your younger days, sharing stories with him, it feels easier than being completely ignored by your dad. You're happy that he'll come to your games, tonight's game was a blast because the team won, and his expression is priceless. Things are a bit out of the window for you, because your father makes you come with him to Atlanta, for a business trip, he said that you must go, reasoning that you are old enough and ready to step into the business world, learning everything that you need to know how to take care of things. But arguing again with him before the game.

"Jag sa till dig att jag inte kan gå, jag måste spela ikväll. Också, dagens fredag*." ( _I told you I can't go, I have to play tonight. Also, it's Friday_.)  
"Nej. Du måste gå, det här handlar om din framtid och det är viktigt*." ( _No, you must go, this is about your future and this is important_.)  
"Jag kan inte, mitt team behöver mig." ( _I can't, my team needs me._ )

"Listen here, you little shit." He pulls your ears and hitting you several times until he stopped and lets you go, you run to your bedroom to wear a shirt under the jersey, those bruises need to be covered, and take a painkiller. It was a quiet ride until you arrived at school, nobody asked why you have a shirt under it.

Trying to hold the pain until the end of the game, but it hurts because you have to play no matter what. Ten minutes left before the end, your arms became more hurts and also worn out. Running in the court, dribbling, and passing, after a chest pass with Justin made you winced, Zach already shouted at him to shoot the ball and getting the final point. Tonight's game was too easy for the team.

While everyone's at the communal shower, you go inside one of the stalls, showering like a jet before the others, take another pill, and hurriedly left, but Zach catches you on your locker, grabbing your shoulder.

"Easy game tonight, huh?"  
"Totally."  
"A bit unusual of you wearing undershirt tonight."  
"Yeah, I have a skin rash and they're itchy. Hey, I gotta go now, see ya."

"Get well soon, buddy!" You walked out hurriedly and seeing Scott waiting outside, hugging you instantly.

"Good game tonight, babe!"  
"Thanks."

"Something wrong, y/n?" He sees you holding your arm, resisting his hugs.

"Yeah, my arms are just tired. Do you wanna go for a date tomorrow?"  
"But I'm working."  
"Lunch date then?"  
"Sure thing."

Back to your house and your dad already left, everyone's already asleep, stepped into your room quietly, Ekollon is asleep on the floor, tiptoed to the wardrobe to change your clothes, you feel something tugging your pants.

"Hej Ekollon, saknar du mig*? I was away only for a while, buddy." ( _Hey Ekollon, do you miss me?_ ) You pat his head and change your shirt, he keeps following you to the bed, sitting in front of you, yawning.

"Ja, vi ska ut i morgon, du borde sova nu*." ( _Yes, we're going out tomorrow, you should sleep now_.). You pet him again before pulling up the blanket to sleep.

Waking up, seeing your stepfamily already in the kitchen with their breakfast, you hate seeing Olivia trying to be a mom for you, she raised from her seat to take a plate for you.

"Morning, y/n, do you want to eat anything?"  
"No, thanks."  
"But you're going to need the energy for the day."  
"Eh, no need."  
"But-"

"Olivia, I can take care of myself." You take a cup of coffee, leaning over the counter, seeing your dog standing over there too, bugging your maid for some chicken, making you chuckle.

"Just give him the chicken, Ellen. He's begging at you." She gave him the boiled chicken and heading to the door, barking, waiting for you.

"Alright, alright. I'm coming, jeez." You fill your bottle with coffee and take the leftover pasta from the fridge, put them in your bag, heading out.

"Where are you going, honey?"  
"Don't call me honey, I'm not your son."

You ride your bike to the pet salon and leaving him there to play with your friends until slightly before lunchtime. Picked up your buddy after three hours and riding to the pet shelter, seeing your boyfriend out from the back door, he's happy to see you again. During on the way, you're thinking whether you should be honest with him this time or not, sitting on the chairs in the back alley and eating.

"How's work?"  
"Good. How're your arms, better?"  
"Yeah, a painkiller and a goodnight's sleep."  
"Is everything good at your place?"  
"Dad's in Atlanta, I don't care for the other two. Oh, do you like the birthday present?"  
"I love it very much. My parents were astounded by it, but I explained to them that I didn't ask for it. This is the best birthday present I got, thank you."  
"It's fine, no big deal."

"Hey, uh... About the game yesterday. Dad wanted me to come with him to Atlanta, but I didn't want to, and then..." There's a long silence between you two before you opened your jacket and pulled up your sleeve, he holds your arm carefully, examining the bruises, and hugging you carefully.

"Why didn't you tell me? Let me get you some cream, they must have it inside."  
"No, Scott, it's okay. I've taken a painkiller this morning."

"Y/n, I'm here if you want to talk. Let me help you, you are the victim here." He frowns seeing you like this, you pulled him for a kiss before getting on your bike again.

"Nej, allt är bra, Scott. Jag måste gå hem nu. Ekollon, kom igen.*" ( _No, everything's fine, Scott. I have to go home now Ekollon, come on_.) You called your dog to follow you, swallowing tears until you're home. Back there, you go straight to your bed, locking yourself to cry. Scott wants to help you, but don't know-how, called Jeff to meet him over his place, thinking how the hell he should tell him from the beginning.

Your dad is back the day after, taking you to his room just to leash his anger and saying that you're not worth being his son, he rather wants you away as far as possible. Playing as the main actor in the house, while you are alone in your room. You are not brave enough to tell Maja, Markus, or even Sibe, slowly thinking that you regretted that you fell in love with Scott and wished you could turn back time.

Will this be the end of your relationship with Scott?


	11. On the Wire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations are in italics

Scott finds you in the library most of the time, drawing, while not busy with basketball, you two sit farther from the other students, so you can talk easily, telling him what happened to you. Slightly mentioned plans for a university in between. By your tone, you don't care how far is your university from your home, mainly ignoring your father. Your father will pay it, either way, he'll be happy to not see you, Scott is worry about that decision of leaving your family.

"The farther I am, the better. No matter how much money I asked, he'd give me. I'll be fine." You hold his hand and kissing his lips, there's a sadness in his eyes, feeling heavy to see you go.

"Yo, lovebirds, I don't wanna bother your moment, but we have to train now, y/n."  
"Okay, Justin. Let's go."

"I'll see you later, babe." You kiss him again before leaving. Jeff is sitting at another table with Clay, he takes his bag and sits next to Jeff.

"Everything's good with you two?"  
"Yeah, he has insomnia lately, that's why."  
"Are you two really good? Seems like he doesn't."

"Fuck you and your mind, Clay." Scott grabs his bag and leaving, Jeff follows him not long after, chasing him in the hallway.

"Reed, wait for me!"  
"What is it now, Atkins? I'm not in the mood now."  
"Okay, let's just forget his words. Do you want to discuss it with me?"  
"I've told you everything and you swore to keep it secret."  
"How about you two go for a date? You know, to relieve the stress, and have some moment."

"I'll think about it, thanks, man." Scott leaves him to his class on the third floor, thinking of a dating scene, waiting until lunch to talk to you.

"Babe, do you wanna go for a date this weekend or something else?"  
"I don't really wanna go anywhere, how about a sleepover at your place. It's fine if you don't want that."  
"Of course I want it. You are welcomed at my place."

During dinner, Olivia said that she's ready to have another kid, which makes your dad and James excited to welcome a newborn, you hide your emotions in front of them saying you couldn't wait either. Friday feels like forever to you, had a test and practice makes you exhausted. Texting your boyfriend while standing in front of the fridge looking for icecream, you hear Ekollon is barking aggressively at James. He's throwing tantrums since you didn't let him play with your dog

"Big brother, you're a meanie!" He repeatedly hits you, since your hand is slippery, your phone fell on the marble floor, failed to catch it, making the screen cracked. You picked the damaged phone, trying to swipe it, Ekollon barks even louder.

"James, what the hell?! You broke my phone!"  
"What is going on here?!

"Dad! Big brother is being mean!" He cries and running to hug your dad, he holds him close.

"Vad fan ser jag nu?*" ( _What the hell I'm seeing now?_ )  
"Han störde Ekollon och bröt min telefon.*" ( _He disturbed Ekollon and broke my phone_.)  
"Kom igen, du får en ny imorgon.*" ( _C'mon, you'll get a new one tomorrow_.)  
"Men det är hans fel!*" ( _But that's his fault!_ )

"Håll käften! Gå till ditt rum, nu!" ( _Shut up! Go to your room, now!_ ) He slaps your cheek, leaving a mark.

You call your dog and heading out, it's not too late for a walk, heading to the mini-market for a snack. You meet Jeff there, sitting on the pavement and talking about things, he knows that you're not in a good condition but staying quiet. After almost an hour of mindless talk, you decide to go home.

"Here, have this. I don't know why I bought two." He gave you a pack of Doritos before parting ways.

Back to your house, you ignore your dad watching TV, heading to your room. Watching funny videos on your bed until you're yawning, but your dog doesn't want to sleep on the floor, wagging his tail, pulling up the blanket

"Ellen tar hand om dig imorgon." ( _Ellen will take care of you tomorrow_ ). You trust Ellen the most to take care of your buddy when you're out, while you're sipping your coffee, your dad hands you a box of the new phone, happily received it. Heading out to your boyfriend's house after lunch, he's over the cloud to have you there. Watching a movie and cuddling with him.

"Have I ever told you how handsome you are?"  
"Many times."  
"You're somewhat in between guy and girl. That's cute, you know?"  
"Really?"

"Well, you are the most handsome guy I ever met, must be so lucky to be with you." He strokes your light blond hair, kissing you again before sits up on the bed.

"But are you happy now, y/n? I care about you a lot."

"As long as I'm with you, I'm happy." Again, you lie to him.

"I'm here for you. Do you want anything for your birthday?"  
"Anything's good, I don't really mind."

You were up late because you snoozed your alarm, left in a hurry only with a cup of coffee, and pour some into your bottle. Riding your bike and glad still have fifteen minutes before the bell but didn't see your boyfriend around. Scott is clutching the small gift in his hand, Bryce and Monty are teasing him. Monty snatched the gift and tore the wrapper, playing catch with Bryce, Chloe, and Sheri. He tries to grab it back but they tease him more for buying you a cheap gift. Monty aimed at the nearby trashcan, you catch it while still in the air, examining it, but Scott looks deeply embarrassed.

"Y/n... Happy birthday, sorry I can't buy you something expensive."  
"Dude, you gave him a phone and you received a damn keychain?"  
"Seriously, he can't pick anything good."  
"He is not serious with you, y/n."

"Raccoon keychain? Way to insult me, Scott." You laugh and pull him for a kiss, making them shocked.

"Best present ever." You tug his hand, walking away, he sticks his tongue at them, laughing.

"Hey, happy birthday for Freja too."  
"Thanks, that's why I'm wearing her bracelet now. Birthday is no longer fun without her."

Since you two are free after school, he takes you for a movie date, watching the new Avengers movie. Going back home to see your family is having dinner, but you skip. Your dad asks you to go to his working room, sitting on the chair, waiting for him.

"The older you are the more annoying you are, son."  
"Really? I didn't notice that."  
"Stop playing around. Do you think this is funny? Seeing you right here-"

"While mom and Freja aren't? Tell me what the hell should I do? I was fourteen that time." You raise from the seat, looking into his eyes.

"Bring them back. I don't care about you." He talks back, defending his point and you feel like just got stabbed in the heart

"Unbelievable. That's what am I to you dad?" You leave him to your bedroom, taking your mom's and sister's clothes, sitting on the bed, crying from the indignation.

"Varför var ni tvungna att lämna mig?" ( _Why did you have to leave me?_ )

Are you still trying to survive or ready to give up?


	12. Falsehoods

Your family is invited for a dinner with Bryce's family at the elite restaurant downtown, making the best impression with suitable clothes. Your father wants to sign up for a contract with his parents. While everyone knows you're also a rich guy like Bryce, they didn't know your full story. There's nothing much to say in the restaurant besides business until Bryce's mom changes the topic.

"So, how's your business going now, sir? Are you able to meet the profits by the end of this year?"  
"I believe so, ma'am. Everything's been smooth."  
"Is your son ready to take the responsibility? This is his inheritance."  
"I am ready to learn from my dad, ma'am. I'll be better in time.",  
"Glad you have an understanding son. I believe he's going to handle it well."  
"I have my new wife too here, I'm a family man, it means a lot to have them around."

"If you excuse me..." You raised from the seat to the bathroom, trying to fight the emotion. Bryce comes five minutes later.

"So what's the truth here, y/n?"  
"I don't have time for this."  
"Your father is in the spotlight, don't you feel jealous with him?"  
"I don't care about being famous."  
"Oh, do you prefer spending money for your boyfriend rather than being famous like your dad?"  
"Unrelated."  
"That's why you spoil him rotten? So he'll shut up?

"Psh, whatever." You sprinkle the water on your hands to his face and leave. Bryce takes his phone to call Monty.

"Dude, y/n is spoiling that bitch rotten so he can shut up."  
"No shit?"  
"Told you that guy is up to something. Probably Reed will suck his dick too without a doubt."  
"Being his secret whore?"  
"Probably will let y/n to use his body either."  
"What do you know about him, anyway?"  
"I'll text you later, kinda on a dinner with his family now."  
"Keep me posted, dude. This is some good shit."

Unbeknownst to you, Bryce is spilling out your secret to Monty and would spread like wildfire sooner or later. The rest of the dinner means nothing to you, during the way home you are busy texting with Scott, but you didn't mention Bryce, and he assumes everything is just fine. Olivia is still trying to approach you in every way she can, your father had lie to her. She tries to be a mom for you, but you don't like her trying to replace your real mom's position.

Bryce and Monty make a plan to uncover your secrets in front of everyone. Scott never said a word about you to your parents, he'd rather keep everything to himself, because it will be chaos if they know what kinda relationship he's having now. Spending free period every Wednesday in the empty changing room, he takes you there to talk, you didn't mind it. Sitting on the bench and have a conversation.

"I hate my dad, Scott."  
"Has he done anything again?"  
"Yeah, I just knew it. He told Olivia that mom divorced him and he raised me by himself. The fuck kinda bullshit is that?"

"Forget it, she's not and will never be my mom." You raised from the bench and sit on his lap and teasing him with your new cologne. He tries to stop you but you didn't listen.

"Don't you like it?" You continue grinding on his lap and kissing him until you hear someone opens the back door, you take his hand and get out through the front one, fleeing from the scene with blushing faces. You leave him to the next class, he goes to the toilet, seeing Bryce and Monty are cracking jokes.

"Reed, the man of the year."  
"Sup, man? Been century since you talked to us."  
"What do you want?"  
"We know something about your relationship. Especially y/n."  
"Yeah, that lovely boyfriend of yours."

"What do you know about him?" He folds his hands, waiting for their answers.

"Do you know that y/n doesn't have a mom? She died a few years ago. Along with his sister, in a car crash."  
"Yep, that's right."  
"No, y/n doesn't have a sister, I don't know about his mom."  
"Oh, you don't believe Bryce? We've been friends longer than you and him, dude."  
"That's wrong, Cruz. That's a lie!"

"Did y/n pay you so you can shut your..." Monty imitates a blowjob gesture while Bryce makes a fake moan, teasing him.

"Cut the fucking bullshits!" He shoves them both, leaving the bathroom. In the class, he couldn't stop thinking how did they know since you never told anyone about this.

You don't have any extracurricular activity today, but your phone has been off since the last class because she keeps texting you to go home right after school. Headed to the baseball field, sitting on the bleachers to see your boyfriend training there, waiting until he's done and he offers to drive you home. You hate it when she's overreacting when you didn't reply to her texts or pick the calls, you are pissed knowing she only wants to inform you about James' birthday party tomorrow and will be celebrated with his friends and family in a restaurant downtown. Taking a quick shower before going outside, you meet Reed's siblings outside, while she's busy petting your dog, you talk to him about what's going to happen tomorrow and how much you didn't want to attend the party, For no reason, you buy a cigarette, feel might need it anytime.

You wake up to a loud voice, they shower your stepbrother with affection since morning, making special food for him, while you're just having a toast and coffee, seeing them busy with James and all the presents he gets. Being the golden kid, celebrate the party in a big restaurant, quietly sipping beer in the corner, you don't find a reason why it's necessary and you don't know any of his friends or family, playing fake big brother role. As annoying as always, James likes to boast about everything, wasting your time with a stupid conversation, but the main problem is always your father

Is someone going to reveal your father's secret someday?


	13. Two Faced

Money is something that gives happiness, and you have no problem with it. Almost a year that you two have been dating and yet you love to spoil him, although he's hesitant at first, slowly he became addicted to it. Having a short trip to the beach is an escape for you, at least for now. Relaxing on a beach, stay in a five stars hotel, and away from everyone for a moment. Have dinner and spend extra cash on the wine makes you surrender to the temptations

On the way back to the room, Scott couldn't take his hand off of you. Glad the lift is empty, he keeps kissing you, takes your hand to palm his tent, smiling coyly.

"Let's speed up." Scott tugs your hand once you two got out of the lift, walking to the room at the end of the corridor. He locks the door, kissing you roughly before pushes you to the bed and crawling closer, but you grab his arm and roll your position, caressing his hair, teasing him with your husky tone

"What do you want me to do to you?"  
"Everything."

"Fine, we have all night anyway." You pinned him underneath, took his jacket and shirt off, kissing his chest, down to his abs. He whimpers, looking at you, unbuckles his belt. Taking off your clothes fastly, both of you are already hard inside the boxers, but you're covering your stomach.

"Something wrong?"  
"Does this looks bad on me?"

"Come here, I'm not going to judge that scar, okay?" He sits on the bed, moves your hands away, tracing the horrible mark.

"Not at all. Or do you want to stop now? It's fine if you're not comfortable."

"Nah, said you wanted everything." You push him back, takes his boxer off, then yours, pumping his dick, the only thing in your mind is to please him. Stroking him steadily, one of your hands on yourself, hear him moaning already makes you happy.

Licking and stroking his shaft, he wants to do the same to you, but closes his eyes, knowing you're still uncomfortable with it. You tell him to lie on his stomach, pushing your dick gently inside him, going with slow speed at first, then raised it. He buries his face on the pillow, blocking his loud moan, while you're taking control of him. For minutes, you both don't mind if anyone hears your voice, feeling your breath is getting harder, lower yourself, whispering in his ear.

"Want me to finish inside?"

He only nods at the question, you ram your dick faster, holding his shoulders, with one last deep push before comes inside him, he's half screaming, you're holding your voice. After you're done, slowly taking your dick out of his hole, he rolls over, wants to finish himself.

"Relax, babe. I'll suck you." His dick inside your mouth again, quickly sucking him, your eyes widen, feeling his cum filling your mouth. Half coughing, trying to swallow it, he tugs your hand for a kiss, leaving a big mess.

"That's... Amazing!"  
"For real?"  
"Quite a wild fantasy. Have the first time in an elite hotel."  
"Just say if you want another session."

You two are lying on the bed for a while before taking a shower and sleeping. It's barely 21.30, but you two are already exhausted, he loves snuggling with you since you're taller than him. Didn't know how long you two have been sleeping, you hear a buzz, rubbing your eyes open. Grab your phone on the nightstand, you see three missed calls from your uncle, you take it and the cigarette in your bag, heading to the balcony.

"God morgon, farbror. Det är fortfarande midnatt här*." (Good morning, uncle. It's still midnight here."  
"Jag beklagar, jag bestämde mig för att ringa dig eftersom din far inte hämtade igår*." (I'm sorry, I decided to call you since your father didn't pick up yesterday.)  
"Det är viktigt*?" (Is it important?)

It is a long conversation with your uncle, talking on the phone with smoking, didn't realize you almost finished your second one when you hear someone slide the door, decided to hang up. You didn't have the time to hide the cigarette you're holding now.

"I didn't know you smoke, since when?  
"Not long. I was just stressing out lately."

"Do you mind brushing your teeth again? It's a bit smelly." He hugged you before going back to bed, you finished it before sleeping again, still worn out. You ordered room service for breakfast since both of you are too lazy to go down. You didn't know your father is home today, you think he's in the golf club. He asks you to come to the working room, strong smell of alcohol, and you're shocked to see what's on the table; Freja's sketchpad, with torn pages next to it, he had ripped off all of your drawings. He demands explanations and hits you several times, he burns the book and throws it in the trash can.

"He snooped into my room!"

"Stealing is not allowed!" He slaps you hard, grinning, you're bearing with the pain.

"Don't even try to be like her. You are nothing."  
"What's my fault here? I simply try new things, that's all."  
"But not that one."  
"Are you making an exception here?"

"I said what I said, y/n y/l/n!" He slaps your other cheek, pointing towards the door.

Your buddy tries to cheer you up by bringing up toys on the bed, playing for a while before you turned your back from him, sulking, trying to get some sleep, thinking the worst thing possible. Going to the school with mixed feelings, gym class is the least interesting schedule for today. Clay is subtly looking at you in changing room, talking with an annoyed tone on the phone.

"Didn't your parents teach you not to eavesdrop, Jensen?"

"I didn't." Zach separates you both from bickering and you look at him angrily.

"Dempsey, tell him that eavesdropping is rude!" You shove your phone into your bag, slam the locker, and leaving.

In the math class, Scott already with his book, ready for the lesson, seeing Clay takes a seat next to him, but Scott is already pissed at him.

"Zach told me everything. How dare you, Clay?!"  
"It's just a misunderstanding."  
"Save it. I don't wanna hear anything else. If you think there's something wrong with y/n, you're dead wrong." 

After practice, you go to the mall, buy two sketchbooks before going home. Your father isn't home yet, you refuse to have dinner with them and rather eating in your room also studying for the test tomorrow. James couldn't stop bugging you around, asking stupid questions, glad Olivia catches you two, tells him to leave you alone. It is a tiresome subject, you can't smoke inside the house, but too lazy to go out either, instead you call your boyfriend.

"Hey, Scott. I'm bored, history's boring."  
"I know. I've heard about you and Clay this morning."  
"Forget it. That's just him."  
"Y/n... Are you good now?"  
"Probably. I'll see you tomorrow, okay, babe?"

You hang up the phone, leaving texts for your friends back in Sweden, subtly telling them things aren't at their best now, none of them know what happens at your place, keep telling them that you're fine. They see your Instagram posts and saying that you two are a perfect couple, of course, you are spoiling Scott, in your mind, you know he'll say a word if you don't treat him like this. Clay knows you are a rude person when Scott isn't around, while everyone at school doubts it, you are known as a calm guy inside but the emotions are raging inside you.

Everything is fine, right?


	14. Behind Closed Doors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations are in italics

“Clay, stop it. There’s nothing wrong with them, you’re just overthinking.”  
“No, Jeff. Can’t you see the truth here? How y/n treats Scott like a royal prince; a phone for his birthday, went to Sweden twice, and a branded perfume? What’s next; a car and a potential breakup?”  
“Enough, Clay! If Scott hears about this one more time, he won’t hesitate to beat you up for trash-talking his boyfriend. I’m happy to see him happy.  
“This ain’t about happiness, y/n is to- “  
  
“Enough! This conversation is over!” Jeff slams his locker, leaving him in the hallway, finding the next person, anyone he knows in this school, that’s when he sees Sheri walks towards her locker.  
  
“Sheri, can we talk?”  
“Sure thing, Clay. What is it?”  
“Did you notice anything weird from Scott lately? He’s not like himself since he’s with y/n.”  
“Not this one, man. I’m still not over the fact that Scott liked a guy, I’ve been crushing on him since middle school. But the answer to your question is, no.”  
“Think about it again, Sheri, y/n gave him a phone as a birthday present.”  
  
“Clay, if y/n wanted to give him that and Scott is fine with it then nothing’s wrong. Seriously, you give me one hell of a bad mood in the morning.” The second person just leaving him, nobody believes him, not even Alex, Charlie, Diego, Justin, or Zach. Clay tries to convince them that you have a bad intention and Scott is addicted to your cash, but he got dismissed in less than three minutes. Going to the toilet on his free period, he meets Bryce and Monty inside, laughing at his face.  
  
“Playing Sherlock now, Jensen?”  
“Shut it, Monty.”  
“You won’t find shit, Jensen. Nobody believes you; you know nothing about y/n.”  
“What do you even know about him?”  
“So much more, you won’t even find it for centuries, because your stupid one-inch brain is useless.”  
“So, you actually know something, right?”  
  
“I won’t tell, bitch.” They leave him, Clay starts to think there are many unrevealed things, but he can’t seem to dig in, you play your cards well; maintaining your stories hidden and pleasing your boyfriend at the same time. But, it’s not Clay if he stops in the middle, trying to expose the truth to the public. Now he talks with Zach in the library, the conversation isn’t over yet.  
  
“C’mon, dude. You must know something, right?”  
“Y/n isn’t confident with his body, that’s it. He’s a nice person overall, unlike Bryce, and I can see Scott is happy with him, so be it."  
“I still think he is-”  
“Jensen, if y/n hears about this, he’ll turn you into a fucking punching bag. Scott is already mad at you, don’t add more shit, y/n is y/n, he’s not toxic, just lack of self-confidence.”  
  
“Think about what he had given to Scott, he’s a new guy here. Do the math.” Zach shuts him up for good now, everyone thinks Clay is skeptical or just overreacting, he can’t talk to Scott because he already pissed him off twice. Justin thinks Clay is just jealous because he knows Clay has a crush on Scott and wanted to break them apart.  
  
“Is everything good between you two, Reed?”  
“Yeah, he’s just a bit down with his grandma passed away this summer. I don’t understand why Clay hates him so much.”  
  
“No idea, either. Your secrets are safe with me, man.” So far, Jeff only knows the tip of the iceberg, sharing a hug, assuring everything will be okay.  
  
“Klaes, don’t you think you’re being too harsh with y/n?”  
“He’s a rebel teenager, if I don’t conduct him right, he could end up in trouble.”  
“But you give him a lot of money, is that a good choice?”  
“I never had the time for him. My wife had divorced me and he’s my responsibility now. I just want to make him happy, yet realize that he has a lot to learn now, for his own good.”  
“He never wants to call me mom, and I see that he’s not close with James.”  
  
“Give him time, okay?” Again, your dad lies, just like what he does in front of the media, and he hates you for all the reasons in the world, wanted you to be away as far as possible. You feel more and more detached every day, but it’s not like you can live with your uncle now.  
  
“I see you have a new drawing book, babe.”  
“Before you say too much, dad burned my works cause I used Freja’s book because James brought it to him.”  
“Y/n, that’s enough trouble for you already. Is there anything I can do to help?”  
“What are you going to do, call the authorities and they know that I’m underage and non-American? They’ll deport my ass. Although I can live with my uncle, do you want that?”  
“No! Please stay here, y/n.”  
“The faster I finish high school, the better. He won’t even think about me if I’m away.”  
“Is it possible for us to stay together?”  
  
“Of course, it’s not an impossible thing, I just haven’t thought about it that far.” You feel stressed out with the condition, release it by smoking and Scott is fine with it. He doesn’t think much and see this relationship is just fine, he wouldn’t let his parents know about everything that has been going on, Scott can see the turmoil in your eyes, even more in the kisses. Instead of going home, you go to a bar, but meeting your archenemy is not on the menu.  
  
“Getting high tonight, y/n?”  
“Mind your own business, paparazzi.”  
“Relax, man. I’m not going to say a word about them.”  
“You won’t find anything, Walker.”  
  
“Here, his drinks on me.” Bryce puts the money for both on the counter, you snort at him, then leaving. It’s quiet at your place, your dad already asleep because he has a morning flight to Canada tomorrow, Olivia is sipping tea in the kitchen, offers you to sit with her. You give her silent treatment, keeping things to yourself rather than sharing. You don't even know where's the root of all this hatred, ignoring someone who cares about you now.  
  
“Is there anything that bothers you and do you want to talk about it?” You turn your back against her, heading to your bedroom, Ekollon is always there for you, what would you do without him. Watching a movie with him on the bed, suddenly your phone buzzed, letting you know that you have a notification, it’s a voice note.  
  
”Hej, Tvättbjörn. Jag vet att jag inte borde säga detta, men jag har läst nyheterna om din far. Jag bryr mig fortfarande om dig, okej*?” ( _Hi, Raccoon. I know I should not say this, but I've read the news about your father. I still care about you, okay?_ ) You didn't reply her and goes to bed.  
  
Keeping secrets from his family isn’t something Scott likes to do, but he has no choice, his parents would want him to break up if they know it. On his head, he keeps thinking how hurt is it to be you, but he’s madly in love with you and rather correct all your mistake rather than reveal it to people. Bryce has a smooth plan to ruin your life in front of everyone, clearly, he knows what you've been hiding and you won't like it if they find out. It'll be something destructive for you because you're somewhat famous among students with your wealth. If he succeeded, your life will be completely ruined.  
  
So many points of view, which one will be revealed?


	15. Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations are in italics

Things are quite rough for you, keep having nightmares, dreaming of your sister and your mom. When your mom was still alive, she’d let you two visit the studio after school, stay there until she finishes her job, and let you two eat the snacks there. Freja loves to try on clothes she likes, but the funny part of it is that she always mismatches the outfits and the accessories which put you in laughter, taking selfies as part of the collection. The good old time you couldn’t forget.  
  
“Why am I having this dream? I don’t want this.” You wake up in the middle of the night, this is the fourth time of this week, there are still a few hours before the sun rises. You have practice after school and there’s no way you’re going to skip.  
  
"Du kan hoppa som en känguru, varför skulle du vilja kallas tvättbjörn, bro? *"  
( _You can jump like a kangaroo, why would you like to be called raccoon, bro?_ )  
  
"För jag gillar dem inte. *” ( _Because I don’t like them._ ) Freja is sitting on the bleachers, cheering you in the most embarrassing way possible, your eyes are on the ball but your ears are catching her voice, laughing in the middle of running, and make a three-point shoot, she’s not congratulating but insulting you, being the good older twin. She knows that you have a crush on your teammate, it’s already two months since you broke up with Maja, you two rather stay best friends than being a couple. You couldn’t deny that your teammate is attractive; light brown hair, dark blue eyes, and a cool smile, he’s looking at you two mocking each other, making you lost your cool all of a sudden. Your sister insists that you should talk to him after practice.  
  
“Like hell you ever make a move on Sibe.” You pinch her cheek and stick your tongue out, making her flustered hard. As a twin, you always do the same, being there for her on the soccer field, also mocking her. It’s barely an hour since the last time you were up, rubbing your eyes and check your phone. Whether you want it or not, you have to sleep, it’s quiet in your room, Ekollon is still curling on the floor, you can hear him snoring quietly. Drink the water from the nightstand, trying to close your eyes one more time. The last nightmare is that you were age eleven, in London. Your mom attends the winter fashion show, while she’s busy, your dad keeps an eye on you two around the town. You threw tantrum that time because you didn’t get the cupcake with your favorite topping, she shared half of her cake with you, said that your face is ugly when you cry.  
  
“Unbelievable...” Your vision blurs, there’s a voice from another place. It gets louder every second, feeling someone is shaking your body, and hitting your face. Slowly open your eyes, you see him on top of you, wagging his tail, put his leg on your face, trying to get your attention. You take your phone on the nightstand, still two hours before school starts.  
  
“Okej, låt oss jogga. *” ( _Okay, let’s jog_.) You washed your face first, while he’s going downstairs, drinking water, and waiting for you. It’s too tiring for a morning jog today, feeling like you didn’t sleep at all, jogging is barely a routine, twenty minutes of it around the block, prepare yourself for the day. Eating a sandwich and sipping black coffee, your pour the rest of it from the coffee maker to your bottle. Classes are mundane today, almost fell asleep again, trying to stay awake until lunchtime, but you couldn’t fight it. Chugging caffeine instead of eating spaghetti.  
  
“Easy on your water, babe.” You mumble something in your language and he fails to catch it.  
  
“I didn’t sleep last night and I need caffeine. This morning, I woke up twice before the alarm.”  
“Why, are you sick?”  
  
“No, I just had some dreams.” You tell him about the dream, from the tone, he understands that you missed them now, he can only comfort you because there’s nothing else to do. Basketball practice is a must, you finish the rest of your drink in the changing room, fifteen minutes left, you two enjoy the talk in there. Scott doesn’t mind your breath that smells like coffee, kissing and admiring your cute sleepy face, he tickles you to make you stay awake.  
  
“Okej, sluta. Jag måste byta kläder. *” ( _Okay, stop. I need to change my clothes_.)  
“You sound really sexy when you speak Swedish.”  
“Oh, hush it.”  
“Anyway, why did your friends call you Raccoon despite it’s an uncommon animal.”  
“I saw them in the zoo, they’re hella cute. Look at their eyes, face, those tiny claws, and legs. How do I feel when I look at them? Effervescent.”  
  
“Whoops, did I miss anything here, lovebirds?” Justin comes from behind, you put on the shirt swiftly, back facing him, glad he didn’t see the scar.  
  
“No, nothing.”  
“Hmm, have you two done anything here? I feel something different in here.”  
“What are you, Foley, sex officer?”   
  
For two weeks you’ve been sleep deprived, in between nights, you sneak out for smoking, Ellen caught you twice, but tell her to keep it a secret. You don’t understand your father still beat you out of nowhere again, you keep having those dreams, slowly they’re haunting you, making you feel anxious. This morning, you received a small package, but you didn’t check who is it from, since you’re already late, you just shoved it into your bag. Checking your schedule and suddenly your phone ringing, it’s just Sibe informs you about the package and tells you to take care of it.  
  
“Tack, Sibe.” ( _Thanks, Sibe_.) You ended the call, and tearing the wrapper, something inside it makes you fluster a bit, a fragment from the past, you wouldn’t let anyone see it. As always, Scott surprises you from behind.  
  
“That’s a cute fox doll.” You shush him and zip your bag, holding his hand and walking away.  
  
“That’s Freja’s doll, Sibe delivered it to me.”  
“What is it between them?”  
“They never had the chance together. But, after I told him I have insomnia, he returns it to me and let me have it.”  
“I think you should go to a doctor if it getting worse, y/n.”  
  
“Scott, I’m afraid I can’t take this anymore.” You stop in the middle, staring into his eyes, feeling scared you might ruin things.  
  
Are you going to tell him what’s been going on?


	16. Traps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations are in italics
> 
> I'm back to univ today, updates may be slowed down a bit :)

You feel nauseated with the medicines the doctor gave you; antidepressants and sleeping pills, three times a day. You rely on caffeine every morning to give you some energy throughout the day, every time you see lunch you feel no appetite. Today's menu is chicken strips, broccoli, and orange, it's your favorite, but you feel disgusted by it.  
  
“Y/n, babe, you have to eat, you know that, right?”  
“But I don’t want this. This won’t get my appetite up.”  
  
“Let’s switch then, you can eat my sandwich.” You eat his sandwich, it tastes like paper than the real food. There’s no way Scott didn’t notice that you’re paler than usual, he can feel that you’ve been losing weight a bit. You hate being judged by Clay, asking questions, deciding which is worse between; Bryce, Clay, or James that always throws unnecessary questions.   
  
It’s Thursday and Scott has to take care of his sister all of the sudden, his parents are out of town. It’s fun and odd to stay at his place, you’re rather friendly with his sister rather than James. She asks her brother to watch a movie, you three enjoy the entertainment, walking around the mall while still have some time before going home, suddenly she runs away from you, running behind, getting inside a toy store, she stops in front of the doll section, pointing up at the one on the middle rack.  
  
“Sis, no. I don’t bring much money today. Let’s go back another time okay?”  
“Just this once, please?”  
  
“Lemme check it first… $32.95?! Sis, I really can’t, okay?”  
“Please? I won’t ask for anything else after this…” He tries to calm her down, her eyes start to get watery, he tries to offer an ice cream but she rejects it, keep wanting that Pikachu plush. She cries when she knows he can’t afford it, you tap her shoulder, showing the plastic bag in front of her, taking her hands to hold it, she hugs you instantly, wiping her tears away.  
  
“Babe, you saved me."  
  
“It’s all right, a little gift wouldn’t hurt anyone.” You peck his lips and walking out of the store, she’s already asleep in the car, smiling happily at the new toy. He puts her in bed while you’re in his bedroom, fidgeting, until he returns, seeing your unusual attitude. You can't smoke indoors and get fidgety, your stomach grumbles.  
  
“C’mon, let’s go downstairs. I’ll make you mac and cheese, then you can take the pill.” He accompanies you eating, seeing your pale skin under the light makes him sad, thinking about your condition, actually worries him.  
  
“Still having nightmares?”  
“Yeah… Should I sleep with something fluffy?”  
“Did you bring the fox doll here?”  
  
“Of course, but it’s embarrassing, right? I’m sixteen, why would I sleep with a doll?” You take it out from your bag, holding it for a while, before you put it back, he shows you his baseball pillow. He didn’t want to judge your bad side and thinking everything is just fine as if nothing happens.   
  
Lately, you find sneaking out through the back door is easier, although it’s a longer route, trying to get fresh air from the stress in the house, you always have the energy to walk far, to the minimarket that you usually visit. The cashier now knows you as a regular for snacks and cigarettes. Your dad knows you’re smoking now, not a heavy one, he lets it slide. That minimarket isn’t very far from Jensen’s house, mostly you’d encounter Justin for snacks or beer, he knows you smoke, sometimes you share one with him too. Today, you meet Clay alone, eating snacks before taking the pill.  
  
“Doing drugs now, y/n?”  
“Mind your own business, Jensen.”  
“Did he know what you’ve been doing all this time?”  
“What is your business with Scott, man?”  
“He’s a good guy, such a shame you treat him poorly.”  
“The fuck do you mean like that? Are you jealous of me; giving Scott everything he wants, loving him while you can’t? Or maybe I sleep with your crush?”  
  
“Fuck, no! I’m just saying, you’re a bad influence; a drug addict, alcoholic, fake person and you love to abuse people. You’re no different from Bryce or Monty, man.” You drag him by his shirt, walking to an alley nearby, shove him against the wall, smiling menacingly, he’s struggling to fight.  
  
“First reminder. Vilket arsle dig är, Clay. Jag gör vad jag vill.” ( _What an arsehole you are, Clay. I do what I want_.) You push him hard against the dirty brick, he can smell your strong breath, trying to push you away, coughing.  
  
“You can’t treat me like that, y/n. I’m not scared of you, someday, everyone will know what a prick you are. Everyone will know your secrets, especially- “  
  
“Try me, bitch.” You slap him, let go of his clothes, pushing him to the ground, laughing a little seeing his pathetic face, and leaving him in the dark alley. You don’t feel bad at all for that, since he’s already terrified and there’s no way that he’d say a word to you. Justin was right after all; Clay is extremely jealous of you. The first thing in the morning is; text Charlie and Jess, saying it's an emergency.  
  
“I’m gonna tell the truth here; Y/n is a drug addict, and abusing Scott.”  
  
“Clay, I’m tired of hearing this. There’s nothing wrong with them, and how could you say that without any proofs?” Jess folds her arm, looking pissed and Charlie nods, he’s sure it’s just another false accusation.  
  
“You’re the student body president, right? You must have the master key to every locker. See if I'm right.”  
“Clay Jensen, just because I’m the president that doesn’t mean I have the right to do that randomly!”  
  
“Just do it, okay? I’m telling the truth this time.” They both give him a facepalm and following him inside, while you’re still in the gym and having the urge to go to the toilet. You see them walking to your locker, stopping them.  
  
“What are you guys doing here?”  
“Clay said you’re hiding drugs here. Is that true?”  
“Not this again, guys. I have nothing there.”  
“Proof it.”  
  
“See? Antidepressant. I told you, he’s doing drugs.” Clay checks the bottle you gave him, the coach catches you all, giving a brief explanation but he sends everyone to the library, telling her for an emergency meeting. Creating a sudden disruption, seeing you and Clay are being held by Charlie to the library, the coach says the training is canceled, now Zach is looking for you, bumps into Hannah in the hallway.  
  
“Have you seen y/n?”  
“Dragged by Charlie into the library. What does it have to do with Clay anyway?”  
“Clay accuses him of drug abuse.”  
  
“Are you kidding, Zach? I hope you are; y/n is using antidepressant but from his doctor. He came to my store twice; I was there too.” Hannah looks in disbelief while Zach is thinking. The headmaster has to call your both parents, your father is enraged by Clay’s action and his parents have to take responsibility for this and received one-week detention.  
  
One obstacle has been removed.


	17. Race

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations are in italics  
> Sorry lack of update. Univ keeps me busy X(

There’s a fine line between you and Bryce from beating the shit out of each other, the students are comparing you two in every aspect possible. None of you can make a move now, or the business deal is canceled which results in a loss of a large amount of money, and your parents will beat you two up instead. You feel like a winner after you heard the news that Bryce and Chloe were caught red-handed making out at the changing room and the video spreads like wildfire. Although that happened, they have zero shame showing their faces.

Two weeks from now, the famous French winemaker will have a party in Florida, which you’ll attend, that’d be perfect to invite Scott as your plus one. You know Bryce will be there too, you have to ask Scott’s parents’ permission and they say yes which is perfect. In school, you try to be on top with the grades, you know your archenemy isn’t good at school.

“Y/n, you are the real bitch here. Do you think you’re better?”  
“I am.”  
“Bullshit. You can’t even swim.”  
“I’m fucking taller than you.”  
“Shut up bitch, I’m two weeks older than you.”

“Well, I have a brain.” You snort, seeing his pissed face, the guys are laughing at him. He still thinks any words to destroy you.

“My father is the twenty richest man in the US.”  
“Fifth in Sweden.”  
“I was born in the DC.”  
“London. Just admit it, you are nothing.”

“Come to the dumpster tonight, prove yourself better.” He offers you a handshake, you answer him, they know what this means; shooting games.

“You serious now, y/n?!”

“Slappna av, älskling*. I’ll see you there tonight.” ( _Relax, babe_.) You kiss him, before walking to class, in every class, the topic that students gossiping about is; that incident, Clay is delusional and you are a dream boyfriend material. Extracurriculars are going, as usual, your dad is not home yet, you take a shower and change your clothes, taking the gun and the bullets, heading downstairs, but your buddy surprises you, barking and wagging his tails.

“Jag är ute en stund okej? *” ( _I’m out for a while, okay?_ ) You kiss his head and feeding him before taking your bike to the destined place, most of the jocks are already there too, waiting for another ten minutes until everyone’s there. You see there are a lot of cans stacked, he takes his 9mm from his hoodie’s pocket, you take yours, the rest are the audience.

“You first, Walker.”

“Loser pays the dinner.” It’s not that dark yet, but counting the results, Bryce only shot six out of ten cans, while you shot all of them with one hand. Shooting cans is nothing compared to real-life animal hunting, which he still won't admit that he had lost, it’s a competition for both of you until the party day, some of them are rooting for you, while the rest are for him. You wish for a miracle that you’ll win this stupid thing, need to sweet-talk the wine maker’s daughter and kick Bryce out of your way.

“I don’t want you to think about anything’s negative now. But, that’s my father’s gun.”  
“I assume you steal it and he didn’t mind?”  
“It was hidden in his desk, separated from the collection. Such a shame, it’s useful too, you know?”  
“Okay then. What should I wear for the party? I never attended such a party before.”  
“Just clean up. We’re flying on Friday night, and back on Sunday morning. You totally should taste their wine.”  
“Bryce and Chloe will be there too.”  
“Oh, relax. Nothing will happen.”

Days are slow until Wednesday, you find your luck. Pretending to study in the library, while eavesdropping on your enemy, trying to get closer. Chloe is not in a good situation now, sitting next to him on the carpet. You get the ultimate good news straight from the source. Days passing by quickly until Saturday, but it’s not Bryce if he didn’t hit on with any girls possible in one night. You introduce your boyfriend to as many as the attendants possible, or as many as he can remember. Looking for the winemaker’s daughter, the devil is near the snack table with her, making her feel uneasy.

“Forget it. I’m not coming with you.”  
“Don’t play hard to get, princess. It’s such a shame to waste this beautiful night without admiring your beauty.”  
“Hey, Carla! Aren’t you gonna tell me the gory details about that cake tasting failure?”

“Y/n, so glad to see you here! Let’s go to the balcony, I'll tell you everything.” You follow her, leaving Bryce there; drinking wine, sharing stories, and laughing, glad Scott isn’t awkward today.

“It was whipped cream, delicious, but that ruined my make-up!”  
“That’s my favorite episode. Anyway, how are you and the wine business progress?”  
“Stuck. My grandpa insists me to do it, but my little brother is ambitious and way smarter than me. You know I’m into the modeling, right?”  
“Seems your parents didn’t mind a thing.”  
“Because they support me. Thanks for earlier, y/n, things must’ve gone south if you weren’t there.”  
“It’s nothing. That’s just Bryce.”  
“Did you enjoy this party, Scott? Y/n tagged you a lot in his Instagram, so I know your name.”  
“Seems like everyone knows me now.”

“You’re famous now, babe.” Back in the hotel and have a good rest, Scott is lucky to get a bottle of premium wine for free, cuddling on the bed, he still feels the euphoria.

“I win this fight, hands down. Chloe didn’t come.”  
“That’s weird.”  
“I heard that she’s pregnant. Aside from that, dad thinks Bryce is still better than me.”  
“Correlation?”

“Dunno.” There’s nothing more to explain, your dad already compares you enough with him, he thinks you’re far from his expectations. Rumors about her moving out to another school and aborting the baby are none of your concern, things in the house are getting worse too, your father still beat you up, making you study all the things about his business until late at night or he’ll tell you to quit the team because he can.

“Your father likes me, y/n. I’m not even his son.”  
“Screw you, that’s only temporary.”  
“Crying doesn’t help, loser.”

“Who do you think is the best, Scott?” You demand an answer, taking advantage of his free period and his body, he can’t escape.

“P-people might be looking f-for us.”  
“I asked a question, babe.”  
“Y-you are...”  
“Louder.”  
“You! You are the best.”

“Now that’s better.” You keep straddling his lap until the timer’s out, catching a breath before the next class.

_No one is better than me_


End file.
